1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IP (Intellectual Property) generating system capable of revising an IP generating means as needed.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 13 is a block diagram showing a configuration of a conventional IP generating system. In FIG. 13, the reference numeral 1 designates a development apparatus such as an EWS (engineering work station) a user employs to design placement and routing of memory cells to be mounted on a system LSI. The reference numeral 2 designates a design request section for providing a memory compiler 3 with generating conditions of IP design data, such as a bit width and word width of the memory cells, the presence or absence of BWM (Bit Write Mask) control and the presence or absence of output control. The IP design data includes layout data of the memory cells, simulation data, and a data sheet. In addition, the term IP (Intellectual Property) refers to design resources.
The reference numeral 3 designates the memory compiler for generating the IP design data according to the generating conditions of the IP design data supplied from the design request section 2; and 4 designates an installer for installing the memory compiler 3 developed by an IP providing apparatus 5 into the development apparatus 1. The installer 4, receiving revision information as to the memory compiler 3 from the IP providing apparatus 5, revises the memory compiler 3 according to the revision information under the control of the user. The reference numeral 5 designates the IP providing apparatus for providing the development apparatus 1 with the revision information as to the memory compiler 3, when a failure or the like of the memory compiler 3 is detected after the development of the memory compiler 3, and when improvement or revision is carried out.
Next, the operation of the conventional IP generating system will be described.
First, when developing a new memory compiler 3, the IP providing apparatus 5 transmits an install program of the memory compiler 3 to the development apparatus 1 used by the user via the Internet or telephone circuit.
Receiving the install program of the memory compiler 3 from the IP providing apparatus 5, the installer 4 of the development apparatus 1 installs the memory compiler 3 into the development apparatus 1 in accordance with the install program.
When the user wishes to generate IP design data after the memory compiler 3 is installed into the development apparatus 1, he or she operates the design request section 2 to input the generating conditions of the IP design data, thereby supplying the generating conditions to the memory compiler 3.
Receiving the generating conditions of the IP design data from the design request section 2, the memory compiler 3 generates the IP design data in accordance with the generating conditions.
The generating conditions of the IP design data include the bit width and word width of the memory cells, the presence or absence of the BWM control and the presence or absence of the output control. The IP design data includes the layout data about the memory cells, simulation data, data sheet and so forth.
The IP providing apparatus 5 transmits the revision information as to the memory compiler 3 to the development apparatus 1 when a failure is detected in the memory compiler 3 offered to the user, or when any addition or alternation of a function is made to the memory compiler 3.
Receiving the revision information as to the memory compiler 3 from the IP providing apparatus 5, the installer 4 of the development apparatus 1 displays the contents of the revision.
The user of the development apparatus 1 makes a decision as to whether the revision of the memory compiler 3 is necessary or not referring to the contents of the revision, and when it is necessary, the user authorizes the installer 4 to revise the memory compiler 3.
For example, the user decides that the revision is necessary when the contents of the revision of the memory compiler 3 indicate an alteration or defect of a function that has been used. In contrast, when the contents indicate the alteration or defect of a function that has not been used and will not be used from that time on, the user makes a decision that the revision is unnecessary.
Being authorized by the user, the installer 4 of the development apparatus 1 revises the memory compiler 3 in accordance with the revision information.
With the foregoing configuration, the conventional IP generating system requires the user to decide the need for the revision of the memory compiler 3 when the revision information as to the memory compiler 3 is received from the IP providing apparatus 5. Thus, it has a problem of imposing a heavy burden on the user.